


ZombieCatTookMyPudding's Guide to Impractical Cats

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Family Trees, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, Multi, Technically not a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Psst! Hey, you! Yes you! Would you like a reference guide of what exactly the Jellicle Cat family tree looks like for my canon? Or how to tell the difference between counterparts? Then click the link! This contains that and more!





	ZombieCatTookMyPudding's Guide to Impractical Cats

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own _CATS_. All rights go to their respective owners.  
>  I'm aware this isn't _technically_ a fanfic, and I'm far from the first person to do this. It's more like a reference guide for my canon. I was writing what was supposed to be the next chapter of _Jellicle's Yard of Impractical Cats,_ I realised there may be some information that slightly deviates from canon. The aforementioned story was meant to be as an "intro" story for readers that are new to my _CATS_ universe/storyline, but even that can be sort of vague. (Although now I'm re-writing it to something that makes more sense.)

**PART 1: DEUTERONOMY'S NINE MATES**

**Key:**

# Mate = _Offspring w/Deuteronomy. Multiples are littermates._

* * *

First Mate= _Genghis Claw_

Second Mate= _Asparagus "Gus" Sr., Bustopher Jones, Growltiger_

Third Mate= _Griddlebone, Grizabella_

Fourth Mate= _Skimbleshanks_

Fifth Mate= _Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger Sr._

Sixth Mate= _Alonzo, Victor_

Seventh Mate= _Cassandra, Exotica_

Eighth Mate= _Ademtus, Plato_

Ninth Mate= _Victoria_

* * *

**PART 2: DEUTERONOMY'S OTHER DESCENDANTS**

**Key** :

Father + Mother= _Offspring. Multiples are littermates unless stated otherwise._

* * *

**Gen 2**

Genghis Claw + Deceased First Mate= _Coricopat, Tantomile_

Genghis Claw + Unknown Second Mate= _Gilbert_

Asparagus "Gus" Sr. + Deceased= _Asparagus Jr._

Growltiger + Griddlebone (Broken Up) = _Jennyanydots (Older Sister), Jellylorum (Younger sister)_

**Gen 2 + 3**

Bustopher Jones + Jennyanydots (Broken Up)= _Bombalurina, Macavity, Rumpus Cat_

Skimbleshanks + Jennyanydots= _Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer_

**Gen 2 + 4**

Munkustrap + Demeter= _Carbucketty, Tumblebrutus_

Rum Tum Tugger Sr. + Bombalurina= _Jemima, Sillabub, Tugger "Street Cat Tugger" Jr._

**Gen 3**

Asparagus Jr. + Jellylorum= _Demeter (Older Sister), Electra, Etcetera (Younger Sisters)_

** Gen 4 **

Rumpus Cat + Deceased= _George, (Mr.) Mistoffelees, Quaxo_

Macavity + Demeter (Broken Up)= _Bill-Bailey, Pouncival_

* * *

  **PART 3: MATES W/O KITTENS**

* * *

**Asparagus "Gus" Sr. + Grizabella (M/F, Broken-Up)** : Dated before Grizabella left the Yard. Due to the double life the latter carried (which will be explained in the new _JYIC_ fic), Gus later fell for another queen who wasn't so unpredictable, and she sired his son. Despite a rather difficult break-up, they do their best to remain friends in this present day.

 **Griddlebone + Grizabella (F/F)** : Always had been very close, and struggled with romantic feelings for each other, not because they were sisters, but because the Jellicle Tribe frowns on homosexuality. After Griddlebone had left Growltiger due to his dangerous nature, and was later exiled from the Yard, she and Grizabella became a couple, and were more open about their bisexuality. They never had any kittens together (obviously), but they took in Griddlebone's half-nephew/grandson, Macavity, after the Tribe disowned him. Their relationship is also somewhat open, as they work with prostitutes.

 **Gilbert + Victor (M/M):** One of the rare Jellicle-Outsider couples, but due to the unspoken rule that you aren't allowed to date Outsiders, and another that homosexuality isn't allowed in the Yard, only Macavity's workers and Growltiger's crew know about it.

 **Alonzo + Cassandra (M/F)** : Older cats recommended they take each other as mates, so they could get past their feelings for Demeter and Munkustrap, respectively.

 **Mungojerrie + Rumpleteaser (M/F)** : There's often a siblings vs mates debate about these two, but since incest isn't as taboo with cats as it is with humans, why not both? Still, having children with your full-siblings (or, any of your relatives, really, since incest often produces deformities in their offspring) is a bad idea, but they're too young to worry about that anyway.

* * *

**PART 4: MULTIPLE NAMES, MULTIPLE ROLES**

Cats with more than one name are being treated as separate characters. So that means...

**Admetus/Plato**

**Asparagus/Gus**

**Bill-Bailey/Tumblebrutus**

**Carbucketty/Pouncival**

**Genghis/Gilbert**

**Jemima/Sillabub**

**Mr. Mistoffelees/Quaxo**

and **Rum Tum/Street Cat Tugger** are all being treated as individuals. Why? Because I don't think it's fair to keep one pair (i.e. Mistoffelees/Quaxo, Asparagus/Gus) separate, but have to choose one identity for the rest. (It's becoming a trend in larger productions like the World Tours anyway.)

* * *

**Admetus vs. Plato** \- Littermates. Admetus is white and ginger, Plato is grey and brown. Plato's colouring is also based on Admetus/Plato's original coloring, which wasn't meant to make him stand out.

 **Asparagus vs. Gus** \- Son and father, respectively. Asparagus is brown, black and grey, while Gus is black and grey-brown. Canonically, they have the same colouring, since the actor usually plays both at separate times.

 **Bill-Bailey vs. Tumblebrutus** \- Maternal half-brothers. Bill-Bailey is brown and white, while Tumblebrutus is silver-grey and white. Bill-Bailey/Tumblebrutus' canon colouring is brown, grey and white, so I split it up between the two.

 **Carbucketty vs. Pouncival** \- Maternal half-brothers. Carbucketty is brown-ish grey and white, while Pouncival is white, cream, and black. These are based on alternate designs for the character.

 **Genghis vs. Gilbert** \- Father and son, respectively. Genghis and Gilbert already have two different designs: Genghis appearing more like a traditional Siamese, while Gilbert has a wild black, white, and ginger tabby design, but the name can be used interchangeably to describe the character.

 **Jemima vs. Sillabub** \- Littermates. Jemima is red, white and black, while Sillabub has cream and brown patches. The latter's design was based on the Japanese version of the character.

 **Mr. Mistoffelees vs. Quaxo** \- Littermates. Mistoffelees is a sparkly black tom, while Quaxo is a tuxedo-cat tom. Mistoffelees is technically supposed to be black in the first place, but the tuxedo-cat appearance was used since you couldn't really see his face in the stage lighting.

 **Rum Tum Tugger vs. Street Cat Tugger** \- Father and son, respectively. The Rum Tum Tugger we know and love is a mostly-black Maine Coon (probably a mix) with leopard-patterned face, chest, mane, and legs. Street Cat Tugger is a tiger-striped tabby with the same shade of gold, but he wears his head fur in braids, and dresses in people clothes (somehow, how he doesn't constantly trip over himself is beyond me) similar to a hip-hop or rap artist. Street Cat Tugger is not an OC, he's canon. Don't believe me? Look him up: he's real.

* * *

**PART 5: REASONING**

* * *

I didn't make these conclusions out of the blue. Ahead of time, I'll warn you that most of it is just my version of the colouring (which helped me make some of these connections in the first place) or trying to keep counterparts and shared roles closely related, but other times, there's actual reasons I see the relations as listed below:

 **Old Deuteronomy is Bustopher Jones, Gus, and Growltiger's father.** Most of the time, the actor who plays Asparagus also plays Bustopher, Gus, and Growltiger. In the early days of production, they also played Old Deuteronomy. It's interesting how Gus would know so much about Growltiger. Yes, there's the theory that Growltiger is just a character made up by Gus, but since Griddlebone is supposedly one of Macavity's agents, I like to think that whole thing (or some other version of it) really did happen. Also, the reason Gus is so thin is because Bustopher kept taking his food when they were kittens.

 **Grizabella is Deuteronomy's daughter, not his wife/mate.** Old Deuteronomy's song implies that everyone in the Tribe is descended from him, and it doesn't give any indication any of his mates are still alive. No hate to the Grizabella/Deuteronomy shippers, I just don't think it makes a whole lot of sense.

 **Genghis Claw is the father of Coricopat, Tantomile, and Gilbert.** Coricopat and Tantomile are his children, mostly because of a rumor they're part Siamese. C and T being twins are among the only canon relationships in the show. Gilbert is Genghis' counterpart in the Japanese productions, but say they were interchangeable because he's destined to take over the Siamese? (Not the whole race, just Genghis' group.) It's very likely from these theories that they share the same father, but look far too different to be full siblings.

 **Griddlebone and Grizabella are sisters; Griddlebone is Jennyanydots and Jellylorum's mother.** Since the actress for Griddlebone and Jellylorum is usually the same person, naturally resemblance/similar appearances goes without saying. If Griddlebone was mated to a ginger/red-furred tom, it probably explains where Jennyanydots got it from, as well as her headstrong personality. In some productions, Grizabella's actress might also play Griddlebone. In that case, if Gus can play Growltiger, why can't Grizabella play Griddlebone? Similar breeds aside, the same logic follows from the above: in the theory that Grizabella led a glamourous life as an actress/singer/whatever, it would really help sell the part if she was playing someone she knew well. Grizabella and Jennyanydots originally shared an actress, so the Glamour Cat should have at least some kind of connection to their family line.

 **Old Deuteronomy is Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger Sr.'s father.** Again, one of the only canon relationships. Munkustrap isn't Deuteronomy's only son, but he appears to be the most responsible, trustworthy one, thus why he's chosen as his heir.

 **Jennyanydots has been mates with both Bustopher Jones and Skimbleshanks, mothering Bombalurina, Macavity and Rumpus Cat with the former, and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer with the latter.** The way Jennyanydots fawns over Bustopher during his song makes me think they had some kind of romance going on in the past, but for whatever reason she left him (my guess is that he became too preoccupied with his social life, she became too involved with her "job" and they went separate ways) and had left him for Skimbleshanks, and they had Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Since both parents are working so much, Mungo and Teazer are left to run around wild and unsupervised. While comparing colour schemes, I noticed that Jennyanydots, Bombalurina and Macavity look a lot alike, and Rumpus Cat looks like a mix of Macavity and Bustopher Jones. Why would such incompetent cats like Mungo and Teazer work for a mastermind like Macavity and not be fired by now? I think he secretly pities his younger siblings, and is trying to get them to turn on the Tribe...but so far doesn't have much luck outside of them causing petty theft and other mischief. Bombalurina definitely had a better relationship with Macavity than most of the cats in the Yard, but she still holds a grudge against Macavity for always beating her in card games growing up.

 **Jellylorum and Asparagus are Demeter, Electra and Etcetera's parents.** Cetty looks basically like a mini-Jellylorum, while Electra shares a lot of Asparagus' colouring. Demeter also has similar resemblance to Jellylorum, but with a darker colour scheme, and what I can assume to be some of Asparagus' black fur. There's quite a bit of age difference between Demeter and her little sisters, but if Jellylorum were about middle-aged when she had them, it's most likely the pregnancy was unplanned, but still possible. (I was originally going to say that Jennyanydots was Electra's mother, since chorus Jennyanydots was originally called Electra, but she doesn't resemble her or Skimbleshanks very much.)

 **Cassandra and Exotica are sisters.** Very little is known about these two, but they appear to be the same Abyssian or Sphinx breed, and have some kind of magical, mysterious aura about them.

 **Rumpus Cat is George, Mistoffelees, and Quaxo's father.** Since Rumpus Cat and George often share an actor, and RC's colouring is similar to Quaxo's. Plus, maybe he's where Mistofflees and Quaxo get their powers from! (But I think they're all magic to different extents). I guess he'd have to be magic if he would scare all those Pollicles off so easily!

 **Demeter has been mates with both Macavity and Munkustrap, mothering Bill-Bailey and Pouncival with the former, and Carbucketty and Tumblebrutus with the latter.** A little strange, I agree, but hear me out: aside from trying to keep counterparts close together, I think Bill-Bailey, and Pouncival (especially Pouncival) share similar colouring to Demeter. It's implied she and Macavity had some sort of relationship, or, at minimal, sex at least once. Pouncival's black markings could arguably come from Macavity, who has it to a larger extent than Demeter. Not to mention both toms are very athletic acrobats...so would the cat running around and committing crimes all over the place. Carbucketty's colouring is more like Demeter, but Tumblebrutus shares his grey colouring with Munkustrap. As a bonus, if Demeter is Growltiger's granddaughter, she'd have a reason to name her son after one of his fallen crewmates!

 **Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger are Jemima, Sillabub and Street Cat Tugger's parents.** I know the popular theory is that Demeter and Macavity or Munkustrap are Jemima/Sillabub's parents, but with Jemima's red, white, and black colouring, I think it makes more sense that she would be Bombalurina's daughter instead, and since Sillabub is cream and brown, she bears more resemblance to Tugger than anyone in the popular love triangle. Street Cat Tugger, back when he was allowed in production, was portrayed a mischievous kitten, rather than an adult. Could be the little guy's trying to upstage his father, but can't even come close to the original!

 **Why some of the mothers of the cats are deceased/unknown** : it's most likely there were more cats in the Yard than just what we've seen. Not to mention there's far more toms in the Yard than queens (ratio of 26:15), so it was a little harder trying to make sure all of the toms had some kind connection to Old Deuteronomy somewhere in this tangled family tree.

 **Growltiger's Crew (including the Grumbuskin and the original Tumblebrutus) and Macavity's minions are the only cats who aren't related to Old Deuteronomy**. Well, the ones relevant to the story, anyway.

* * *

**PART 6: AGES**

* * *

Not entirely necessary, but I felt the need to put it in, just in case. Note that these are the ages of the cats as of the Jellicle Ball, listed from oldest to youngest (though in the cases of littermates, it doesn't really matter). Even with Jellicle cats aging up slowly, it's still not clear how their "years" age from normal cats.

 **Ancient:** Old Deuteronomy

 **Elder:** Genghis, Asparagus "Gus" Sr., Bustopher Jones, Growltiger, Griddlebone, Grizabella

 **Mature Adult:** Coricopat, Tantomile, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Skimbleshanks, Asparagus Jr.

 **Young Adult** : Bombalurina, Macavity, Rumpus Cat, Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger Sr., Demeter, Gilbert, Alonzo, Victor, Cassandra, Exotica

 **Adolescent:** Admetus, Plato, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, George, Mr. Mistoffelees, Quaxo, Victoria

 **Kitten** : Bill-Bailey, Pouncival, Electra, Etcetera, Carbucketty, Tumblebrutus, Jemima, Sillabub, Rum Tum Tugger "Street Cat Tugger" Jr

* * *

**PART 7: OUTRO**

**I think I've gotten just about everything! If you think I've forgotten anything, let me know, and I'll add it. I might post a picture over here of what each cat looks like, not just to make imagery easier, but to also so some things in part 5 make more sense.**

**I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again: be on the lookout for the re-written version of _Jellicle's Yard of Impractical Cats_...it's taking a whole new direction altogether, and will hopefully will have some more detailed explanations for anyone interested!**


End file.
